when she's
by wide eyed little girl
Summary: t for swearing. A drabble about Astrid's ever changing view on Hiccup from when's she's thirteen to when she's seventeen.


When she's thirteen, he's a _total_ loser. He's slow and weak, he can barely lift a sword, and no one is even trying to help him train anymore. They've all given up hope, except for the boy himself. She sees him practicing off in the forge with a sword, stabbing at the air and nearly maiming himself, along with almost ruining the axe Gobber was making her, so she goes out of her way and leans over the counter telling him to _knock it off._ He blushes and blubbers and apologises and she rolls her eyes then walks off, scoffing at his moronic actions. She doesn't understand how _that's _the heir to the tribe, and she just prays a) he miraculously turns into a Viking or b) Stoick sees how perfect she is and gives her the job and chief, even if she isn't heir. Really, she's hoping for b.

When she's fourteen, he's a nice guy with bad luck. She's gotten to know him a bit, and he's not as bad as she thought. He's a hero really, and _even though _everything she's trained for her entire life is going to waste, the Vikings suddenly deciding to befriend their sworn enemies, he shows her that it's better this way. With her hard headed, one way street attitude, it's a feat for anyone to drastically change her mind like he managed to. He introduces her to something completely new and _fucking dangerous_ and it's magical. He shows her a whole new world and shows her the untapped potential of these amazing creatures. What's more, is that he isn't using this dragon to explore, he actually cares for it. He's managed to befriend a dragon, an animal Vikings have been trying to kill for practically forever. She kisses him once or twice, because he's the first honest to god _good person_ she's ever met and it's intriguing. He's sweet and treats her with respect, but also is willing to tell her when she's wrong, no matter what physical pain it may cause him. She likes that about him, so she decides to keep him around for awhile.

When she's fifteen, she realises that he's important to her. He had just always been around, a sweet, naive boy whom she had taken a liking to, but in her mind, she always knew he was replaceable. He saved the village and she was eternally grateful, and if something were to happen to him, she'd be deeply sorrowed, but she'd get over it fast. That's what Vikings do. No time for petty feelings, the tribe always came first. Feelings just got in the way of that. But then she comes so close to losing him, and it all changes. She's actually gotten to know him, it's completely different than the incident with the Red Death, because she actually knows him. She knows his favorite place in the world is the cove, she knows he likes sitting on the large chunks of rock just off Berk when he's mad, she knows that he prefers a hammer to a sword because it feels that with the hammer its easier to injure and harder to kill. She knows just how he likes his saddle positioned, and she knows that he often sits in the forge drawing pictures of Toothless. She's gotten to _know_ the boy, so when Alvin tears him from her, it hits her hard. She finds herself fighting like she's never fought before, staying up until the middle of the night working on battle plans. The chief had begun to occasionaly work with her, trying to get his son back_._ She's always sitting in the back of the forge, just to stay close to the boy that she misses so terribly. And after two months of searching and three battles lost, Ruffnut finallys asks her _why the fuck are we doing this?_ speaking for herself and the rest of the village, Astrid simply responds with _because we have to._ So when they're finally reunited, bloody and sweaty and _a giant mess_, Astrid finally cries. The hugs, the kisses, they're so strong, so powerful, so intoxicating, she wonders how she spent a whole six months away. He matters to her, he has an effect on her that no ones ever had before, and it scares her shitless, but is also strangely exciting.

When she's sixteen, he tells her he loves her. He totally ignores the fact that she's teaching her first class at School of Dragons _by her freaking self _ and just sneaks up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist as she attempts to explain the difference between blue and orange Nadders, then plops his head on her shoulder, not yet tall enough to put his head over hers. She talks about various venoms and he nods every few seconds agreeing, and the new dragon trainers are all in shock that at the _prestigious _School of Dragons, the founder just walks around, disrupting classes and _flirts_, straight put flirts, with the instructors. A few of the younger boys seem jealous, because Astrid had only grown into her looks, even prettier than she was at fourteen, and the girls are all swooning, because he's Hiccup. He had tamed puberty like it was a dragon, though he still had the clumsy tendencies he'd possessed his entire life, something which everyone overlooked, excluding the original dragon trainers and Gobber, whom often teased him about it. She smiled at the class, trying to ignore the idiot, explaining to them that the rule with Nadders was feed them poultry, and he decided he would make input on how _unfair it was that Nadders had all these secret tricks_ and Astrid scoffed, then told him to leave. He sighed and left, but not before dramatically shouting, _mixed signals! _and then whispering just so she could hear, _you know how much I love you?_

When she's seventeen, she can finally say it back. Of course, she's Astrid Hofferson, so its with difficulty. They're sitting in the cove, talking about his latest discoveries while exploring, and he mentions meeting a girl named Camicazi and she's angry, and quite frankly, jealous. Astrid got jealous easily, Hiccup was too naive to know when a girl was flirting with him, and she didn't feel like loosing her boyfriend to some random viking across the sea. She interrogates him about her for awhile, asking about her looks, her personality, where she stood in the dragon war, and he laughs. He laughs at her anger, and if anything, that _completely pisses her off_. He's so stupid, and she punches his arm hard. _That's for laughing at me_, she said, glaring daggers at him. The boy laughs and looks down, and she knows he fully expects a kiss. _That cocky little bastard_. So instead she sits there, arms crossed, looking out at the water. _Astrid, you can't really be mad,_ he said, flinging his arms over her shoulder, to which she didn't respond to. _You really think I'd like her? When I have an angry, over aggressive, and seemly evil yet strangely perfect girlfriend?_ She refused to answer, angry beyond belief. Along with his looks, he had grown a sense of confidence, which was really nice, but he began to pick up that she was mad because of him, she was blushing because of him, so on. It was fucking annoying. She called Stormfly over and ran towards him, not wanting to deal with his utter _bullshit_ right now. Sometimes, she just misses the old Hiccup. He chases after her, and before she can mount, his hand is on her wrist, twisting her around. She glares at him, asking _what do you want?_ and he, being Hiccup, responds honestly. He begins what she knows will be a long speech about how important she is, and though she'd love to hear it, she doesn't think she has it in her to hear what she knew was coming next. _Astrid, what will it take for you to realize that I'm completely in love with you?_ She pauses, looking at him sadly, then kisses him. He's so sweet, he's so nice, so different, that she just _has_ to. Instead of her usual catchphrase at the end of the kiss, she replaces it with something new, something with feeling.

_That's for making me love you._

I swear to god, these drabbles just come out of nowhere. I hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
